Crazies
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang Oneshot. The internet is a horrible place. Lies are told. Things are made up. And craziness ensues. "Indeed."


**A/N: Here's the truth, kids. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it. **

--

Crazies

Passion—something you can never forget and never let go of.

It ran through her vains like the blood she felt pump in her body as her mind found refuge. It was expressive and allowed the built up enthusiasm inside her soul to grow, expelling itself to him. Only to him. What more could she love than the boy she married years ago? This intense, compelling feeling was not merely uncited and tossed away, but morphed into an innovation she knew she could pursue with pleasure. Undying, gratifying _pleasure_.

Sometimes, she would look him in the eyes and get lost in them, more often then not, and find herself within him. Merely his entity was all she needed to exist on, and had been for seven long years. That day, in her small, remote, unimportant village was when she saw his gorgeous eyes for the first time. His defined, yet fragile body. His pale pink lips. The ones she kissed good night every twilight and good morning each day break at dawn.

But it wasn't just the facial features and the perfection of his toned, muscular body that turned her on so heavily. She was devoted to his cause and extraordinary personality. That boy could keep a hundred men interested for hours upon end, just with his words. His intelligence blew most people out of the water. And not only that. He was sweet, caring, thoughtful, and _passionate_. He had this overbearing will to survive and ability to make himself something that no one could ever take away from him. With a strength and power she could never imagine, he controlled people. Unwillingly, he did. For he would never in his right mind take over the minds of many. If only he could see himself. If only he could see the kind of beauty within himself that she saw.

So in that moment, she was holding him to her body, her bare back arched slightly in order to snuggle into his warmth.

Too many days had passed when he was gone. Peace meetings and war meetings—and peaceful war meetings. Paperwork and sleep. When could she spend that time with him to break the seal of her passion that bubbled up beneath her skin for far too long?

She sighed.

"I love you, so," she said blissfully, her arms around his pale chest. Engulfing the smell of him.

Katara dotted kisses on his smooth skin, reaching up to his neck and letting her eyes shut. Sleep was surrounding her with a mad temptation, but she refused to give in. She needed him more than anything else. Water she could do without drinking. Air she could forget to breath.

All she needed was him.

"I love you," she repeated, again. "Oh, do I love you..."

She allowed her eyelids to close, but didn't fall into slumber. No. She reached up and clasped him in a kiss, urgently moving her lips against his. He leaned over her and held her body against his, raging in glory. Her hair fell out of it's neatly tied bun, flowing down amoung her shoulders and neck, releasing the soft scent of ocean and fruit around him, forcing him to inhale. As he did so, he became more intrigued, form-fitting his muscles against hers and holding her face with one hand, the other behind her head.

He sighed, pleased, and pulled away.

Very slowly, Katara opened her eyes, but instead of sighing with him, she gasped.

The man above her did not have an arrow on his forehead, but instead, a single scar. Over his left eye.

She screamed.

As the woman's eyes shot open, she realized what she experienced was only a dream. A terrifyingly horrible dream.

Around her were a set of arms, she could feel, but before she examined if they were tattooed or not, she flipped over and pushed the man with all her force away from her. He yelped and flew to the ground, thumping, then emitting a small, "Ow..." moments after.

The waterbender squeezed an eye shut as she flinched, realizing what just happened. The head of her husband rose beside the sheets, looking at her in severe confusion and total shock.

"Aang! I am _so _sorry," she condoled, feeling incredulous about the entire situation. "I had this hideous nightmare and you... I thought, I—"

"It's okay," he replied, sitting up and crawling back beside her. "Just warn me next time you decide to wake me up like that." Aang laughed.

She chuckled nervously with him.

"Um... Yeah. You can blame me for reading comments on Deviant Art again," she responded.

He blinked and wrapped his arms around her, lying down.

"Zutarians?" he questioned.

Katara shivered.

"Yeah. Zutarians."

Aang kissed her full on the mouth and nuzzled his nose against her own. "Crazies."

"Tell me about it."


End file.
